Idle Chatting 2
by Lysiaamazon
Summary: Sequel to "Idle Chatting" So...Reno's plan for food leads to some much needed fun...flavorful if not delicious. Reno finds out Tseng's new turn on. This one had to be put in Mature for knowing reasons. Yaoi, TsengxReno fun!
1. Food For Thought

Okay, okay, so I did a sequel to "Idle Chatting" Hope it's good…I put it in Mature because of the suggestiveness of it, (hehehehe), and of some language…which might not be appropriate for anything of a lower rating…you all can decide I suppose * winkwink *

Any who…let me know what you think…just some more randomness from my mind which refuses to shut up on most days.

Do not own the Turks, but Damn it would be fun if I did…right?

Dedicated to my lovely Beta!!! You so inspire me yo! :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Brwaaaaaaaaaapppppppp"

"Reno!"

"Yes Sir? Oh wait…Bossman?"

"That was quite uncalled for."

"What was?"

"You know damn well what I meant."

"Sorry yo, can't help it if I wanna show my appreciation for the lovely rice and chicken in a some kinda sauce shit you bought me?" Reno answered back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and grinning widely at his Commander.

"You're pleasant." Tseng groaned back, forking another bite of 'Sweet and Sour' pork into his mouth and chewing quite contently.

For the moment Reno watched, grinning from ear to ear, before he leaned forward and motioned for their waiter. Tseng watched as the redhead ordered some kind of drink before he turned back down and concentrated on his food again.

"You know I'm gonna be hungry like…I dunno, three minutes after we leave this place right?"

"I am sure you will manage, work should fill you right back up once I hand you the three reports I have waiting for you back on my desk. " Tseng added, giving his own smile back, but not looking up from his food. He jabbed his fork into another large piece of pork and shoved it into his mouth, all knowing that he was getting the best surprised and heated look from his fellow Turk.

"What? Aw hell no! I am done for the day." Reno hissed, folding his arms defiantly over his chest and given Tseng the worst angry glare he could muster on a full stomach. "I'm supposed to leave early today remember?" He added, setting his jaw to an all out full pout. Tseng swallowed his food and cast a knowing glance towards his second in Command.

"I thought you wanted to remain at work anyways?" He questioned thoughtfully.

Reno paused, frowned, thought about it, and then answered. "What do you mean?"

"You know…'pushing' papers and stuff…with me?" Tseng said lowly, a light color coming to his cheeks against his knowing.

"Wah…huh?" Reno tried to say, his mind was at present, a whirling mass of thoughts, wondering just what his Commander was hinting at and further more, it was cursing him relentlessly for actually not knowing, when he should. "Come again Bossman?"

Tseng flushed and quickly tuned back down to his food, a soft, "Nothing…" escaping his lips as he piled a forkful of rice into his mouth.

Reno looked upon his Commander now with even more of a stumped look then before. Then….

"Ohhhhh…."

Tseng shot a quick look up, then back down.

"Fuck Tseng…you mean pushing…not pushing, ya know like 'pushing, pushing' the fun shit right?" Reno said, maybe just a bit to loud for those around him not to take notice of the clear excitement in his tone.

"Reno…fun shit?" Tseng hissed in a soft annoyed whine, one finger coming right up to press between his eyes. Whether it was an annoyed action or an embarrassed one, it sure didn't matter to Reno, no, it was the fact that Tseng was talking about 'it', that mattered.

"Hell yeah the fun shit….like me up against your desk pushing the papers while you 'push' into me right?" Reno said joyously, having no shame in what he made knowingly obvious about Tseng's paper pushing work idea.

Tseng groaned with great annoyance as Reno referred to his request as 'pushing, pushing, the fun shit', in regard to going back to the office for paperwork. Yeah sure he knew damn well what he meant by that, but the fact was he was trying to be subtle and Reno was clearly not.

"Reno…"

"Oh hush, you love it Bossman." The Turk hooted as he happily reached up to snatch two glasses off the tray even before the waiter was able set them down himself. "Thanks yo!" Reno said in thanks, winking, before he sat both glasses down and shoved one towards Tseng, grinning sheepishly.

Tseng eyed the glass, then narrowed his gaze up at his Turk.

"You know damn well I am not going to accept anything in the form of liquids from you." He stated flatly.

Reno gwaffed and shrugged. "Why not yo?"

"Because of what happened the last time."

"What did happen the last time?" Reno teased.

"I wound up only in my boxers in my office at 2:30 a.m." Tseng added, fingering the glass back across the table towards Reno.

Reno couldn't hide the smile or the small shallow chuckle at the remembrance of such a night.

"Oh, right, man…holy shit that was a fun night." He beamed, trailing his finger over the edge of his glass in deep thoughtfulness.

Tseng frowned. "It most certainly was not, I don't remember that night, and further more I wound up not being able to use the restroom properly for three days." He hissed, his eyes were heated in anger. "…So it was not what I would call a fun evening out, thus I will not accept anything from you in the form of liquids. Ever. Again." He added quite firmly.

Reno's grin never wavered, but he gave in and just nodded at his Commander, though it was clear by the flicker in his eyes that something else had crossed his mind. Tseng felt anxiety crease over his brow and travel down his spine in clear worry.

"What?" He questioned lowly.

Meeting Tseng's eyes, Reno lowered his voice and leaned forward onto the table, his finger slowing its travel around the rim of his glass quite suggestively.

"What?" Tseng asked again, squaring his jaw.

"So you don't wanna accept anything from me in the form of liquids?" He asked, grinning more.

Tseng looked at him as if he were stupid. Had he not heard him say just that?

" Exactly…"

"No form of fluids or liquids at all? Really?"

"That's what I said, I am not repeating it."

"Not even something bitter sweet and kinda salty and white-ish?" Reno added crudely, rolling his tongue over his bottom lip as if to try and clue Tseng into what he was meaning by his constant and persistent questioning.

"Reno…that…I am not…" But then Tseng paused, his face suddenly went flat, his eyes widened slightly and his jaw went slack. His mind, having been slowed by God knows what, finally turned it's lights back on as Reno's suggestive words settled clearly in his mind. "Goddamn it Reno…" Tseng growled and then quite suddenly, he shoved his chair back and got up from the table. "I am paying the bill…" He added, not turning around, not wanting to see the smartass-knowing look that graced his Turks face.

Reno chuckled, downed his drink, then Tseng's, before he got up and followed his Commander out. He made a point to give the lady behind the cashier counter a wide charming grin as he grabbed a handful of mints and sauntered on after Tseng, shoving two mints at once, into his mouth.

"You could wait yo!" He said through a mouthful of mints, slipping in close next to Tseng and sliding his hand low around the man's waist. As he leaned in, Tseng picked up the distant hint of chocolate mint on his breath. It was somewhat pleasant, well, Reno had the sweet part down if that's what he meant by such a comment.

"Stop it Reno." He hissed, reaching a delicate, but firm hand down to try and jerk Reno's away from his waist. He failed, because once he did, Reno's hand was instantly back around his waist, pulling him even closer.

"You love it baby!" Reno purred against his Commander's ear, laughing when his words pulled a slight jerking jump from the man.

"Come off it Reno…" Tseng breathed huskily, his skin tingling just by the mere touch of the man's fingers grazing at the covered skin just above his belt line. Reno knew damn well what he was doing….and Tseng, hated him for it.

"You did promise…" He purred again against the man's ear, but this time adding his tongue to make a slow soft teasing trail up the edge of Tseng's ear as he finished his sentence. "…and damn it if I don't need some right now…some 'pushy, pushy' baby." Reno added in a heated whisper.

Tseng sighed, pausing in his steps just then, a shudder running through him because of that tongue. Was Reno trying to test his patience? Or was it really just about sex? He hated to admit it, the thought of it, now; going back to his office only to fuck the redhead brains out…it was undeniably alluring. Tseng sighed again and pushed a bit stronger against Reno, this time freeing himself. He reached out one hand and roughly took the man by his shoulders, pushing him up against the nearest wall. There was really no one out on the sidewalks at this time as they had taken a rather late lunch, and honestly, so what if they were, he surely didn't give a damn about PDA, Reno didn't.

Tseng wasn't surprised when Reno merely continued to smile; willingly letting his body hit the wall quite roughly. Nor was he surprised when their bodies met, Tseng's knee slipping between Reno's slowly parting legs, or when the heat of their breath joined in a much-needed kiss.

"Tseng…oh God, Tseng…" Reno purred, instantly wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders, pulling him in closer, his breath, his moan, lost to the thundering kiss that Tseng had gifted him with. Wet tongues met eagerly, lips parted barely, soft moans escaped only when a breath was needed, and arms clung relentless and shamefully to one another as the embrace continued. "….please…baby…please…" Reno managed to breath out when their lips parted barely for a second. He was met with terribly lust filled eyes and he couldn't hide the grin that formed on his lips again, as his Commander once again torn into them hungrily. Reno was going to get his 'Pushy, Pushy', and he was hell bent on making the best of it.

Time seemed to pass by without them knowing, but as soon as Reno heard the clunk of Tseng's door shut behind his back, and felt his back press hard against it, he knew they had somehow made it back to the man's office without that much of a hitch. Why and how so easily? Now that was another story in itself to tell….Reno turned his attention back to his Commander.

"Please…Tseng…come on…." Reno pleaded again as the man looming over him set to lap and mull at his neck, while his fingers worked quickly and with expert ease to undo his already untidy uniform.

"Hush Reno…" Tseng commanded, sinking his teeth into the man's pulse as he shoved both white shirt and jacket off the redhead's shoulders. Reno let go of Tseng to let the fabric slip off his arms, but instantly replaced them around the man's neck soon right after. He hooked one finger inside Tseng's perfectly kept ponytail and threaded the tie out. He moaned back at Tseng when he felt the man's own groan vibrate into his neck when his hair was caressed and pulled.

Reno moaned, rolling his head to the side to give his lover as much access to his neck as he wanted. "Su..sure…th-thing yo…jus..just doon't stop…" He pleaded, his body arching forward as those same hands slid down his sides and began to unlatch his belt…and God…Shit….Reno gasped, when those same fingers slipped beneath the unzipped fabric of his navy suit pants to encase his rock hard length. Reno shamelessly bucked his hips forward into those giving hands, urging them on, wanting them to stoke him, wanting to feel Tseng's hands all over him.

"Tseng…fuck, I wanna feel you…come on baby, I don't need no time…I wanna feel you inside me…ri-right here, come on…Fuck me against this door….Tseng…." Reno begged, moaning with his every breath. Then as if to urge the man on even more, Reno removed his hands from Tseng's hair and planted them at his belt, quickly yanking it off. He grinned widely as the strong body against him tensed and then gave a deep shudder as he slid his hands inside his raven-haired lover's pants, not at all surprised at how hard the man already was. "Come on, you are ready for me baby…" He purred softly, giving Tseng's cock several good and long strokes. Tseng gave a deep muffled groan into his neck again and Reno only moved his hands that much faster.

Finally Tseng came up for air, parting from Reno's neck, meeting the redhead's eyes briefly before he leaned in and captured the Turk's lips in another bruising kiss.

Time was then lost again. Kisses never stopped, hands and fingers never ceased as they clawed and removed every last bit of clothing that lay in their way or kept their bodies from full contact. Time was also lost in the heated moans that never stopped, urging each other on and coming out as easily as breathing would. Nothing seemed to pull them back down to Earth…that was…until...

"Oh Fuck…ohgodohgodohgod…" Reno moaned loudly as his hips lifted and were forced against the door. He felt the rough thrust of Tseng's hips move against his, and as a thick pulsing hardness was buried deep inside him, he let out a loud breathless cry, his lover's name sounding within his fateful cry. He lifted his legs and wrapped them securely around Tseng's hips, just as the man pulled out and then shoved back in, starting a feverish, almost eager pace. Reno's hands moved quickly up to Tseng's biceps to try in vain to hold his body steady and firm against his lover frantic pace.

Reno moaned loudly, rolling his hips forward and arching his body imploringly towards the man, his every breath constantly pleading for more, for it to be harder, his cries escalating sharply when that sensitive bundle of nerves was struck once, then again and again. He knew Tseng memorized easily and quickly, and he dearly loved the man for such a skill.

"Oh God…yes…ahhhh Tseng…God..fuck….oh…fff-fuck…" Reno cried, thrusting and bucking forward, trying to match Tseng's rolling hips thrust per thrust.

Between thrusts and the ever-increasing moans from the redhead, Tseng brought his lips back up, placing them against Reno's ear, whispering a lustful, "More?" in question and statement to the Turks pleas.

Reno of course was beyond any reasonable thoughts, but he did manage to nod quickly. He moved his hands around, massaging and palming them affectionately along Tseng's spine, groaning again when he felt the wonderful feeling of such trained muscles flexing and moving beneath soft heated skin, as a reflection to what they were doing. His hands stopped and rested on the man's shoulders. God, sex with Tseng was such a beautiful thing…he mused. Reno was also equally pleased when his roaming hands pulled a rather husky growl from his Commander, as well as a sharp nip to his ear.

Reno's escalated cries did not sound alone, Tseng's, though a bit softer and muffled as he buried his face into the nape of Reno's neck, were just as continuous, if not breathy and panting. He matched them with every thrust of his hips, his fingers digging into Reno's thighs to hold him in place before the increasing heat, rising in his stomach, forced them sharply and quickly against the wall on either side of Reno's head. Now with just the powerful movement of his hips, Tseng pounded into Reno, pressing his body again and again into the door behind him, the sound of it making a dull thudding noise throughout the room and mixing with the slap, slap of their bodies meeting. Anyone outside the door would find the sound odd if not terribly familiar as well as uncomfortable.

Reno practically whimpered at the sound and of the feeling that just Tseng's thrusts were what kept him slightly airborne.

"Oh Fuck…Tseng…I'm gonna….c-c-cum…." Reno cried, wanting to come so badly that he gave up on trying to cling to the man with both hands and moved one down to fist his cock hastily. Tseng seemed to be feeling the same way, because he answered Reno's cries by increasing his pace, making his thrusts quick and shallow and hitting their mark each time.

Reno nearly broke down and cried, well, and whimpered more or less, as Tseng's thrust hit their mark again and sent his orgasm spiraling over the edge before he could gasp another breath. Reno cried out, his hand moving rapidly around his cock as he felt it near explode within his hand, smearing stream after stream of his hot seed all over his chest, hand, and over Tseng's stomach.

"…T-Tseng…" Reno panted, arching and rolling against the man.

Tseng hissed into Reno's neck, his cock swelling inside his lover with each feverish thrust….he was close as well. He bit into Reno's neck again as he felt his lover's release and then how he tensed and bucked hard beneath him. Tseng's head arched back quickly when Reno's heat surrounded him unforgivably tight.

"Reno…" Tseng breathed lustfully as one more thrust sent him flying over the edge a mere seconds after. Everything tensed and stilled as Tseng moaned loudly into the redheads neck, filling him completely with his own release. This bringing forth a second much calmer, but not with out desire, softened moan from Reno's lips, to which Tseng answered meeting them in a tender, but passionate kiss. The pair remained there for quite some time.

Reno's arms returned to Tseng's shoulders, holding him lovingly, while Tseng's encircled his thighs in much the same caring manner. They clung to each other, each returning soft kiss after soft kiss, riding out their pleasures in the sweet after bliss. After a few moments, Reno finally caught his breath and brought both hands up to hold the man's face before him. He met his gaze.

"Tseng, baby…t-that…was…shit…I need to feed you more often." He teased, still panting, then blushing when he realized that his cum soaked hand was one of the one's holding his lover's face. Shamelessly he pulled it away and eager lapped up his own mess. "Sorry yo…" He whispered, then proceeded to lick Tseng's cheek clean as he laughed lightly.

Tseng smiled, his eyes still distant and hazy from their lovemaking, and leaned into the caressing touch. "I bought you lunch Reno…" He stated, the smile turning into a deep smirk when the man realized what he had done. Tseng returned his own laugh when Reno's tongue moved over his cheek.

"Right I know, but I suggested we do lunch." He added smartly.

"Maybe…but I suggested Chinese and…"

"…and that always gets you even more horny…yeah I know yo! Why do you think I didn't argue?" Reno teased, kissing Tseng's nose sweetly.

Tseng smiled again and eased out of Reno and helped him to his feet, returning the sweet kiss with a deep one to his lips. Reno sighed givingly and pulled Tseng back in close, basking in the heated warmth his body gave him.

"You didn't argue because you were hungry…that's all." Tseng teased back.

"Yeah maybe, but who the fuck cares, right?"

"We'll see…so, back to work right?" Tseng asked, his lips still pressed against Reno's.

Reno huffed and then grinned wickedly. "Alright, how bout this, we work till five then go back to my place for pizza and a movie and maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"…and maybe I'll order you an egg role to get you in the mood again."

Tseng snorted. "We'll see…" He whispered and stepped back to gather up his cloths.

Reno couldn't hide the grin that was once again plastered over his face. Tseng hadn't said no, which meant that it was a yes, and nothing put him in the mood to work for the next few hours then the thought of bringing Tseng back to his apartment for what they both knew would be a hot, sleepless evening.

"Fuck yeah!" Reno cheered back and then moved to gather up his cloths as well.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

((Mmk, hope you like…this could be a 2 or three shot, so I guess we will see. Comments and review are welcome, if not to spur the story on!! :D ))(Oh I read over it twice…please tell me if you see any mistakes…thanks!!)


	2. Panties and Pizza

I do not own Final Fantasy VII nor do I own Reno and Tseng, but it sure would be nice O_O

Okay this is a somewhat random sequel to Idle Chatting : Food for Thoughts and it's mostly because I just love these two so…so here is more fun! Hope you enjoy…Tseng's little kink that I personally made up because it's so much fun too!

Rated M for sexual content and language!

**Panties and Pizza**

**

* * *

**

After lunch, a more than frantic 2nd in Command, redheaded Turk flew through his office door just a little flustered.

"Shit'n fuckin' hell, man!" Reno groaned, quickly making it to his desk and slumping into his chair, his feet rising in the air to come down with a loud thump on the top of his desk. Blue eyes stared in Rude's directions and although his partner wasn't necessarily looking at him, Reno was speaking to him. The Costan hadn't responded yet and still sat unmoving with his face buried within a copy of ShinRa News, but he definitely heard Reno talking to him.

"What?" a flat tone rose, muffled behind his paper. He rustled it a bit to straighten it, then continued reading.

"He actually said yes…" Reno responded, sounding winded that had nothing to do with running…it was excitement and nerves, but who was judging really. "I mean, I meant it as an offer, but I just didn' think it would be accepted! Y' think it is all about the sex? Eh, I mean, with this body, who wouldn' wanna tap it!" he exclaimed.

Behind his paper the Costan snorted and lowered the top part just a bit so he could gaze at his partner beneath his dark shades.

"I'm sorry, who are we talking about? " And, of course, there was no emotion from the bald Turk, not even from the mention of sex. He was as flat and monotone as ever. It was sweet most of the time, and Reno adored the man, but seriously, he wondered if it might not kill him to show some enthusiasm every once in a while.

Reno huffed in annoyance and bolted from his desk, closing the distance between he and his partner quickly. He reached for the paper and flat handed it onto the man's desk.

"Th' Commander! Tseng! He's gonna come over t' my house for pizza! Tonight!" Reno cried, his baby blue eyes growing wider. At this, the Costan hummed deeply and leaned back in his chair, and odd sort of smirk pulling lightly at the corners of his lips.

"So he is?"

"Yeah, that's what I said! What's that face about, man?" the redhead hissed, lifting a hand to swipe at the Turk's face. He landed a small light hit on his cheek that didn't even faze his partner. "…knock it off, you're startin' t' freak me out!"

Rude's smile broke, but there was amusement in the next words he spoke. "So that means I won right?"

"Huh? What the fuck're ya talkin' bout? Won what?" Reno asked, frustration coloring his tone; his brain was honestly on permanent skip mode right now.

"The bet, you remember the one about the stuff ya gotta wear if you ever got that date?" Rude added, tipping himself a little farther back into his chair.

Again, Reno stalled, trying to figure out just what the man meant. "What? What do I gotta wear when what happens? A date, Christ, Rude, y' ain't makin' any…." Then his brain kicked in finally and the redhead flushed, "…oh. " His flustered self immediately backing away from the desk to retreat back to his own. "Sorry, ain't gonna happen… no way in fuckin hell, yo, nope…"

"But you have to…"

"Fuck no…I do not!"

"Reno!"

"No! I said no. I didn' agree t' it… I was drunk, ya fucktard!"

"It's still a bet," Rude stated, leaning forward in his chair.

"It ain't fair if I don't have a clear head about it," the redhead growled back. He found his chair again and sat down, blatantly ignoring his partner and opening up a file to "read" it (not!).

"You weren't that drunk and you know a bet's a bet, Reno. You can't go back on it once we swear and drink on it." Rude arched two brows above his shades and cleared his throat, "Besides, I went out and got you a present, been hanging onto it for at least two weeks."

The redhead stilled, his eyes just pausing on the word file on his document but he really wasn't reading it. He didn't look up even when his partner pulled something from his desk drawer and rose from his seat to approach him. He knew just what Rude had bought and even before it was flung before his face, his cheeks darkened in an avoidable blush. Then a bright pink frilly thing was lowered between his screen and his eyes.

"See, aren't they just cute?" Rude teased, dangling the lacy get up slightly.

Reno gawked and reared back in his chair, hissing as he snatched the underwear to examine them even if he was blushing. "Oh fuck you…" he growled, eyeing the Costan before dropping his glare to the small cloth, (if it could even be considered underwear, the fucking panties would barely cover his groin area and the string for the back…what the hell?) and sighing. "Did y' have to buy me a thong? Christ my ass will be hanging out!" Reno snarled annoyingly.

Rude smirked, "It's not like you aren't used to that, I know you run around with nothing on beneath your uniform anyways, and besides, it was cute and I think pink will look good on you." He added, chuckling deeply, making his shoulders shake.

Reno's frowned deepened, but the pink color in his cheek's grew darker, (it was no secret at all that he more then always went commando) and hooking the small lacy panties around his finger he held it up before the other Turk. "Y'know, pink does nothing for m' hair man, y' got retarded taste an' ya c'n think they're cute all you want, but hell will fuckin freeze over b'fore ya see me in 'em."

Then he snatched the fabric into a ball and shoved it into the inside pocket of his blazer. "I can't believe this…"

"Believe it, cause you made the bet and I'm sure Tseng will appreciate the view in them." Rude added with another smirk.

The redhead rolled his eyes dramatically and waved his friend off. "If he doesn't think I'm a frickin' freak first, yeah maybe…" Though inwardly, Reno was a little nervous about that too. He really would like to get laid, and if it was Tseng, and he had to wear the stupid panties, just what would the man think? He honestly had no idea, but quite immediately he began working something up in his mind to make it work…it just had to work. He could make anything look sexy and he knew damn well how good his ass looked.

"… Y' know what, fine, I'll wear 'em, okay! Fuck you…" he hissed just for effect. But when Rude smiled they both knew it was just a game, and that there was no harm done.

"Good, take a picture so it will last longer!"

"I will not! Go shove yer face up Scarlet's ass." Reno shot back, making the both of them actually shiver up and groan at the thought right after the words left his mouth. Rude actually placed a hand to his and faked barfing.

"Sick!" The Costan muffled behind his hand.

Reno made a face that looked like he'd been goosed or ate something terribly sour. "Sorry man…even that mental image makes me wanna hurl." Then the both of them were chuckling and making gagging sounds randomly the rest of the day, between getting their work done.

When it was time to clock out, the both of them headed for the door and Rude swung his arm over the Reno's shoulders, " Good luck tonight." He stated somewhat joyfully, which for him was nothing above a soft gentle monotone purr, but Reno understood him.

"Yeah, yeah, go drinkin for me tonight partner, oh an' you an' me, have a date with a full bottle of whisky, no make that two, tomorrow night." Reno said, ducking out of the Costan's hold and bolting for the stairs. He had to get home quick to do a bit of prepping. "See ya man!" He called back. Rude waved and shook his head.

"See ya." Rude called back.

* * *

It was nearing 7:00. Reno had the coupons out, the table set, he had swept, showered and re-dressed, also having put on the questionable pink panties before pulling a fresh pair of hip hugger jeans on. He felt a little confined in the front, but the small string of fabric that pushed up his ass actually felt a little nice, if not arousing, and besides it still felt sort of like he wasn't wearing anything. He had thrown on a clean white button up shirt and left his feet bare (they weren't going anywhere and he loved walking around barefoot).

After he had finished getting ready it had nearly been a quarter till, and now he took to pacing back and forth between the kitchen and the hall towards the bedroom. Tseng was always on time, and never late, so if he was coming…he should be here right? Blue eyes studied the clock again and narrowed in a frown, the time was 6:59!

"…oh fuckin' Goo…" but before he could finish, a knock at the door cut him off. Reno's insides both knotted and perked with excitement. He took a minute to steady his breath before schooling his features and approaching the door.

" 'Bout time ya showed up bossman!" He teased, trying to act all cool as he pulled the door open only to have his jaw drop at the sight before him. Tseng wasn't in his normal Turk suit, (no, that would have been to fucking easy) he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, (that looked mighty fucking sexy on his slender thighs) and a richly deep burgundy long sleeve dress shirt. Reno had never seen a color look so good on anyone, not that he'd seen the Commander in anything else but the navy standard issued suits. But he had to admit, Tseng looked good in that dark dusty red.

A perfectly careful brow arched delicately on the Commander's emotionless face, "We were supposed to meet at 7:00 weren't we?" he purred confidently in that oh so sexually alluring husky tone. Reno shivered slightly hearing it, but he noticed that Tseng's lips quirked just a little on one side, into a small barely there, grin.

"Ah well, y' know, it wasn' seven a few minutes ago," he blurted out, flushing a little and returning a grin. Then Reno stilled for a moment, standing there before Tseng who wasn't moving either, until the silence was broken by the brunet again.

"Are you going to ask me in?"

Reno jumped and then rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, come on in, Commander…" he purred, stepping aside to give the man room to enter, then shut the door and locked it behind him.

He watched as the beautiful man moved further into the room and gave it a once over, his fingers curling behind his back in a rather pleasant motion. Tseng looked pleased and comfortable and Reno smiled (good, he thought).

"Commander? Reno, you hardly are so formal with me, why start now?" Tseng asked, turning his eyes over his shoulder to gaze at the redhead, his dark, sensual, eyes showing nothing but emotion in them this time… there was definitely something there, maybe amusement, or desire? Regardless of whatever it was, Reno felt his throat dry out completely.

Raising a hand to ruffle his hair, he followed the man into the room again and smirked, "Jus' thought I'd be a li'l polite for once is all, so are ya hungry? I got pizza coupons t' look at. I didn' know what y' liked, so I figured we could order it when ya got here."

"That's fine, but I really like anything that has meat on it." Tseng answered suggestively, waiting for Reno to lead the way into the kitchen. When he did, he followed.

Silently, and to himself, he noticed that Reno had also opted for jeans instead of their normal Turk suits, and he found himself openly admiring the way his shapely ass looked in them. He stepped beside his Turk, waited for him to pick up a coupon, before he made his move. Reno had no way of know that his Commander had desired him for just as long and Reno had him.

The redhead only had a moment to catch onto things before Tseng leaned in close. A hand grabbed his ass, an arm wrapped around his waist, and he was being pulled back against a firm delicious chest. "I don't think I am really in the mood for food at the moment Reno…" he purred sensually, against the shell of his ear.

"Ahh…w-what?" Reno gasped. A soft grunt of surprise left his lips when Tseng copped a handful of his backside. He immediately dropped the coupon clippings, forgetting them instantly when that hot breath kissed along the skin of his ear.

"So we're doin this again, huh? Jerkin off with our words? Meaning meat as in dick, not as in meat, th' food y' eat huh?" Reno breathed back, his breath catching as he spoke.

Tseng chuckled deeply (a sound that brought every hair to a rigid stance upon Reno's skin) while he whispered, "Let's just say that in terms of 'pushing' paperwork, this kind of meat is more what I am hungry for, and I could certainly help with the jerking." The Commander purred, and to make his point clear, he slipped the hand around the Turk's waist lower and cupped Reno between his legs. Reno swelled almost instantly. Tseng was bold, hot, always sexy, and upfront, and Reno relished it.

"Haaa, y-ya don' say? Jerkin sounds awesome man, and a nice long rigid piece'a meat does make m' mouth water." Reno stuttered, letting his eyes slip shut as he bit his lip to fight back a groan once the Wutaian's fingers started kneading and massaging his cock through his jeans.

Swallowing and trying to regain some bit of coherent thought, the redhead pushed his hips back a bit more, pressing it against the brunet's groin and stole a deep breath through his nose as he attempted to speak again.

"Haa, ya know, I really had planned on makin' a move on ya tonight, but this, this is nice…" he teased, giving the Commander a coy sideways glance, over his shoulder

"Who says you still can't, especially if you want that piece of rigid meat you seem so found of," Tseng whispered, pressing his palm against the hardening flesh beneath it and pulling the redhead's hips back against his own. "Why don't we have something sweet first hmm?" He offered, pushing his palm down while pulling up with his fingers to get a full heavy handful of both Reno's dick and his balls in one squeeze. Reno faltered again and just gave up, (to hell with keeping it back) groaning heavily and dipping his head back against the brunet's shoulder.

"If you want me to suck yer cock, jus' say it…'m too horny to think of playing with our words any longer baby, an' all I've thought'a all day is getting that tasty cock'a yours in me, one way or another…" he panted back.

Tseng smiled, his own erection quite noticeable now, as he stepped back and lead the redhead by the wrist back into the sitting area and sat down. He patted his lap and Reno didn't even have to think. He lifted one leg and sat down in the Commanders lap, his ass coming in direct contact with a hard mass that had him tossing his head back and groaning softly.

"Mmmm, I c'n already taste that meat…" he teased.

"It wouldn't mind being tasted," Tseng informed him back, while reaching around to grope his ass with both hands. He squeezed both lobes needily and roughly pulled Reno closer as he did so. Dark eyes lifted as the redhead in his lap arched back against his hands and moaned softly, making him want so much more then just to feel him like this. "Reno…" Tseng purred, beckoning him forward again.

"Yeah, Bossman?" Reno groaned back, rocking against the Commander's hands as his eyes came slowly forward to gaze into Tseng's, those dark lust filled eyes making him shudder.

"I need more…" Tseng said simply, sliding his hands up the Turks back to guide him forward against his chest.

"Oh, I can betcha I'll wanna give more Tseng, jus' gotta ask, baby…" Reno whispered back, leaning closer when those hands instructed him too and touched his lips to Tseng's, teasingly brushing them against his. He knew what he was doing and he knew he was a damn tease.

"Don't tease me, Reno," Tseng hissed softly, one hand coming up to grip Reno behind the neck as he jerked his head forward for a much needed kiss. Both he and Reno gave a soft groan of pleasure at the connection and Tseng nearly faltered when the redheads tongue swept into his mouth and flicked at his own. He groaned deeply and then set to work on getting what else he needed, as he let the Turk take command of the kiss. Though it wasn't without him doing a bit of nipping here and there of his own, which delightedly so, brought forth a whole range of mewing, whimpering sounds from Reno, sounds that only increased his lust.

As long fingers came up and tugged at his hair, Tseng's moved down and roughly slipped off Reno's belt and moved up to undo his shirt, his fingers opening the last button just as Reno broke the kiss and pulled back to smirk at him.

"Someone's a bit eager, yo," Reno teased, though the bright blue-eyed look of lust clearly showed he wasn't upset about it at all.

"You wanted me here," Tseng responded simply, watching the redhead's smooth pale skin come into view as he shoved the fabric down off his shoulders. Reno got the hint and shucked his shirt off, letting it fall carelessly where ever it wanted onto the floor.

"Yeah, I know…" Reno purred, boldly reaching for the Commander's shirt and grinning like a fool when he wasn't shoved away. Hot damn! He was gonna get to take off Tseng's shirt without asking for permission, not that he would have listened anyways. He was so goddamn hot for the man he couldn't see straight. "Yer a beautiful thing, Tseng…" he hummed.

"Perhaps I think the same of you," Tseng offered, letting his shirt fall off his arms before his fingers sought out the Turk's pants. For a moment though, his actions were stalled because he'd caught sight of just how hungry those blue eyes were once they caught wind of his exposed skin, before lips descended to his neck and made their way down over his collar bone and back up to his pulse, which pulled a rather ragged breath from his lips. Tseng gasped again and tugged sloppily at his Turk's pants.

Reno smirked and parted his lips to drag his tongue over the man's pulse, "Guess y' like that spot, huh?"

All Tseng could do was nod and tilt his head to the side to offer Reno more if he wanted it. He wasn't surprised at all when teeth actually threatened to break skin when Reno's widely parted lips touched it and he made mark his neck. Tseng honestly had no problem with that. And while he relished in the feeling of those teeth and lips marking his neck, his fingers snapped the button to Reno's pants and slid the zipper down. He would have no idea that what was beneath them would change their pre-fucking into 'gotta have it now' fucking. And of course, the moment Tseng's fingers slipped beneath the hem, expecting to find warm bare flesh in its wake only to come in contact with something else, (it was soft and lacy) he was shocked silent.

Before Reno could actually realize what happened, "What the hell Tseng?" he was on his back with Tseng kneeling over him and tugging his pants down to see what was under there. The Commander worried his lower lip when something pink peaked from below the pants and he got the distinct idea he knew damn well what it was. Reno had on female panties, a frilly set of pink lacy underwear with a single bow dotting the center, right over his hard... He didn't see the Turks blush grow beneath him, because he was so enthralled with the sight and the mere idea that Reno would wear something like that, that his eyes were transfixed on the panties and remained so as he blindly pulled the rest of his pants off and tossed them away. The Commander sucked in a deep breath again, his eyes widening in carnal lust that went beyond seeing Reno's noticeable erection tenting the barely there fabric.

Blushing hard, Reno reached his arms above his head and did a little arch with his hips, purposely lifting his ass to show off the frillies if the brunet wanted to see them,

"Whatcha staring at Tseng? See somethin ya like?" Reno asked. Now he was very glad Rude had coaxed him into wearing these, especially when it got such a sharp, strong reaction from the man above him. He would have to thank his partner later.

Biting his lip, Reno kept his hips in the air slightly as he watched Tseng's eyes widened slowly.

"Uh, Tseng? Ya there? Yer starin…" he teased, a squeak of surprise following his words as Tseng did little in the form of responding back to him verbally, but had dropped down to kiss the top of his panties while his strong fingers roughly squeezed and felt him up through the fabric. "Nngh, s-shit Tseng…fuck! Th-this a turn o-on?-Oh…oh fuck!" Reno cried as Tseng gave away that it was a turn on by biting him through the panties hard enough he knew there'd be a mark there. Reno couldn't have been more pleased with that either, he would wear it proudly!

He groaned and arched against the Commander's strong touch and hot wandering lips, his pants increasing in louder puffs the more insistent Tseng's ministrations became, and it wasn't until he actually spoke again, did he realize how true the kink was for his Commander.

"Where'd you get these?" Tseng growled deeply, squeezing and rolling his hand over Reno's erection before he licked it through the fabric, making Reno whine with need.

"Haa, ahh! It was a gift…gift from a friend. Damn baby, don' tease. Thought I was s'posed t' be…oh, fuckin hell…" Reno hissed, his hips popping off the couch hard as Tseng's entire mouth, (teeth included) had the head of his erection between them and pulled both that and fabric away from his body. "Haaaa, yesss!" Reno groaned, gripping the arm of the couch above his head and using it to help push his body up more. His reactions only seemed to stimulate Tseng further, because once his ass was suspended in the air like it was, two strong hands came down to keep it there. But they didn't just hold him, no, they groped him, deliciously so, that Reno whined again. They squeezed him firmly and dug nails into his ass through the thin panties. Reno was so gone!

"They look good on you, but I must admit…" Tseng hissed, giving Reno's ass a much harder squeeze that pulled a hot needy whine from the redheads lips, "…it makes me want to do dirty things to you…" he breathed.

Oh fuck! Reno's mind went dead at that!

"Mmm, l-like w-what? Do 'em…" He whimpered, actually, physically shaking with desire now.

Reno was in pure fuckable heaven!

"…things, I wanna make a mess of you…" Tseng answered back, giving his cock another wet lick through the fabric. He then reached back and undid his own pants, pulling his weeping erection free as he gave one last rough nibble to the hidden flesh beneath those panties before he drew back and took a hold of the redhead's legs.

Reno whimpered again, moaning anxiously, his blush darkening his cheeks as red as his hair as he breathed, "C-can't say I'd mind baby, go on…m-make a mess'a me…Oh yes! Fuck!"he hollered, as the brunet's fingers slipped beneath the small strip of fabric resting between his ass cheeks to pull it aside. Tseng stroked his entrance once before pushing a dry finger into Reno and curling it. Reno lost it again.

"Fuck, y-yeah Tseng, c'mon—fuck me! Y' know y' wanna fuck me in these things," Reno teased, (but he really truly meant it. He wanted to be fucked hard so bad right now he didn't care if Tseng left them on or took them off) while arching and pushing his ass back against that finger. He didn't care if he was prepped or taken dry, he was just too turned on to really give a damn, and as it seemed, so was Tseng.

Wordlessly the Commander grabbed for Reno's thighs, spreading them wide while pulling them back so that his legs wrapped around his waist. He pressed the head of his cock to his entrance and pushed a little, rolling his hips to rub it against the soft lacy fabric. God it turned him on so badly, and God, did he just want to kill that ass because of it.

His eyes lifted one last time to meet blue, and it was the only warning given before one finger merely, barely tugged the strap of fabric between his cheeks apart and he pushed in…all the way in.

"Tseng!" Reno moaned loudly, his breath catching as the Commander pushed slowly until his tight unprepared muscles snapped around the tip and then he was suddenly filled. "Fuck!" he cried out, tears spilling down his cheeks even as he arched up with need against Tseng and the man's large, thick cock stretched him wide open.

Tseng gave a hot, deep groan of his own and only waited a moment before he was moving. He drew his hips back and watched as both that tight little pink hole sucked around his cock and that pink lacy fabric brushed along it as he moved. Tseng was in pure, utter, blissful, manic heaven, and Reno seemed only more willing to allow him to be this way, as if by wearing the panties he had wanted him to go crazy with it.

Closing his eyes, Tseng gripped Reno's waist tightly and thrust forward, burying his cock again and again, and going as deep as he could push within his lover's body. Each push and pull caused Tseng to pant heavily while the redhead hissed and cried out as the brunet's cock brushed every sensitive area within him each time they moved together.

"Ah! Aaaaah! Tseng! B-baby, so g-goood, fuckin' good…m-more, yeah-jus' like that! Yes…h-harder, harder! Y' feel so good! " Reno moaned, arching hard as he was filled so unbelievably full. It felt so incredibly good that he thought for sure he would go blind with the intense pleasure moving through him. He began pushing back, lifting his ass and rolling his lower body to meet the Commander's powerful thrusts and oh, he could do nothing but feel. Tseng was picking up the pace, his little pleasured hums growing husky under the heated movements and Reno was just happy to be along for the ride.

He could feel the heat pooling in his groin and how his cock weeped, slicking up his pretty little panties. But he wanted more, or at least free from the lacy confines. Reno panted and moaned softly as one hand left the arm of the couch to move down and tuck at the hem of his panties. When Tseng saw this he grunted and quickly slapped his hand away.

"Hey? I wanna get out b-baby…" Reno purred, reaching for his panties again only to be denied by another slap.

"I don't want them off," Tseng hissed.

Reno blinked and then sighed, "Well fine, I won't, but at least lemme…" and he showed Tseng what he wanted, hoping that it would at least satisfy the man above him. Reno held the Commander's gaze as he gently tugged down the elastic and pulled himself out, leaving only a slight bulge there where his balls remained beneath the fabric. Tseng seemed to approve and snapped his hips forward harder and Reno merely let his eyes roll shut in another moan of pure ecstasy-this was a good move too!

"Mmmm, y-yes…Gods s-so…so much better! Ahh, oh yeah!" Reno hissed as Tseng chose a direct plummeting path with his cock that brushed his pleasure spot over and over in a continuous mind-blowing wave of pleasure. Reno again commended himself on making the right move and let his body be taken just how the Commander pleased. It was far better then trying to put up a fight to get his panties off and it was clearly a better choice to leave them on-he was already feeling his orgasm start to burn up the back of his spine.

And with Tseng over him, panting and breathing his own pleasure, the sounds of his body slapping against his ass like it was, it was so hard for Reno to try and stave off something that was just too strong and a hell of a way too good feeling. It was obvious by the heavier thrusts from his lover that he was feeling the same thing.

"Fuck, Tseng…c'mon, harder…God, yer so goddamn big! I need t'…Nngh, fuck! Jus' keep doin' t-that-Mmm so-so close!" Reno bellowed, reaching to wrap his fingers around his cock to fist it as the man above him continued to move in a paced rush of lust.

Tseng was overwhelmed by how turned on he was at this point. Sure, he thought Reno was sexy and more than always kept those silent thoughts to himself, but never had he expected that seeing him in panties would be enough to drive him mad. Of course, he knew he had a certain unspeakable kink, but none thus far had ever even tapped it in him. But Reno had, and he was sure that by his hard, ragged, rough, pounding, lust-ridden reaction that the redhead had some idea by now…he just had to.

It didn't matter though, because it felt too good, and Reno was too hot, and so goddamn tight, that all Tseng could concentrate on, was not getting off to quickly. And because of the delicious sight before him, that was a possibility that was increasing by the minute. Fortunately, he was still a Turk, and a Turk knew how mange their self-control, but the 'how to' when one was this turned on, was hard to muster, and Tseng didn't want to. He wanted to let go and just ravage Reno…so, he did.

Panting heavily, small beads of sweat damped his brow as his thrusts became faster, deeper and twice as hard. Each one pushing Reno's body further and higher up along the length of the couch and each one punctuated with a grunt from him. He was speechless save for that, and could only move and watch how the fabric slide against his cock as he filled his lover again and again. And of course, Reno wasn't help either…

The redhead pitched every moan, matching his Commander's thrusts while his hand worked his cock in long squeezing strokes. His own body worked thoroughly by Tseng's thick cock hitting all the right spots inside him that all to quickly he was feeling that rush of heat race to his groin.

"Gods…f-fuck…yeah, y-yeah…Tseng, Tseng, Nngh, ahhh-gonna…sh-shit, baby!" He exclaimed, arching up off the couch and forcing his hips down against Tseng's with each roll of their hips. It felt so good, soo good! Reno keened hard and when one strong thrust stroked his prostate with deadly force, he could no longer hold it back. With a long drawn out scream of the Commander's name, Reno came and he came hard! His thick white seed splattered over his hands, his chest and the pink panties as his ass seized and spasmed around Tseng's cock.

Tseng watched and with an open mouth, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips as the beautiful Turk found his climax and painted himself with his release. This made the usually stoic Commander lose it. Throwing his head back when Reno began clenching around him, Tseng shoved in terribly deep one last time and found his own release. His cock jerking hard and shooting off a flood of heat into the Turk's tight, willing body. He moaned openly and then stilled, gripping Reno's hips with deadly force as he rode out his orgasm with the redhead's body still squeezing rhythmically around him.

With a long breath, Tseng then fell forward when the pleasure started to subside and collapsed over the Turks quivering body. He released his dead hold on Reno's hips and slid his arms up to catch him in an embrace as he sought out his lips and kissed him. Reno felt the heavy weight of his Commander over him, but couldn't have been more pleased. In turn he wrapped his legs around the man and slipped his hands into his hair, throwing himself into the kiss when it was offered. Their tongues sliding wetly together and Reno sucked greedily on Tseng's before the kiss was broken and a satisfied dark eyed glance greeted his own.

"Fuck, I need t' wear these more often, yo!" he breathed hoarsely.

Tseng chuckled, "It might not be that wise."

"Like hell it won't, Bossman. Yer fuckin hot when ya lose control," Reno purred, nipping at his lips in a pouting fashion. It made Tseng only that much more amused with him, not to mention, the growing fondness he was starting to feel for Reno. Reno was becoming more to him then just his second in Command or a really good fuck.

"Flattery doesn't work on me…" Tseng added affectionately, though of course the look in his eyes clearly shown he was lying and Reno didn't buy it either.

"Fuckin liar!" he growled, stealing another kiss from the brunet before he fell back onto the couch, still holding Tseng, but relaxed into a happy state.

Tseng smirked and brushed his lips down along the Turks' neck, murmuring, "So…order the pizza?"

Reno's eyes light up and he laughed, "Damn, baby, y' move quick, but hell yeah, m' fuckin starvin' now!" he grinned, getting up quickly to grab the coupons off the table and the phone while Tseng relaxed back into the couch. He was still wearing those sexy panties and wondered if Reno was aware of just how hot they looked cradling his red abused, cum covered ass. He knew Reno did understand that when the Turk tossed a coy look over his shoulder and winked at him.

Tseng held up a finger and grinned subtly right back, "Round two only after we eat, Reno."

The redhead bounced back to the couch and plopped down in Tseng's lap, "…that sounds like a plan yo!" and licked the brunet's lips teasingly before he kissed him. This was going to be a long wonderful night, and he hoped that he had a limp in his gait the following morning just so he could proudly boast that he'd gotten owned by the stiffly serious and oh so proper Commander, over a pair of pink panties.

((Hope ya liked it, and the little kink I gave Tseng. I just love these two!))


End file.
